Food in the books
A list of food items appearing in the books: A *AntelopeToll the Hounds, Chapter 8, US TPB p.236 *Apples *ApricotsToll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.148 *AshcakeToll the Hounds, Chapter 11, US TPB p.359 B *BananasToll the Hounds, Chapter 4, US TPB p.113 *BerriesGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.39 *Bhederin *Bitter fruits *BreadGardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.219 *BreadfruitMemories of Ice, Chapter 11 *Butter C *Cadaver eels - Black Coral Tiste Andii delicacyToll the Hounds, Chapter 2, US TPB p.49/51 *Cheese *Cherries - covered in chocolateGardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, US HC p.265 *ChickenToll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.145 *Conch, freshwaterToll the Hounds, Chapter 3, US TPB p.71 *Crayfish (blind), drenched in butter - Black Coral Tiste Andii delicacyToll the Hounds, Chapter 16, US TPB p.529-530 D *Dates E *Eels - furry-skinned juveniles were a local delicacy in DreshMidnight Tides, Chapter 21, US TPB p.511 *Emrag - edible cactus favoured by the TrellDeadhouse Gates, Glossary, UK MMPB p.936 F *Figs *Fistbread *FlatbreadGardens of the Moon, Chapter 17, US HC p.363 *Fruit G *GarlicToll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.156 *Goat *Goat cheese *GrapefruitMemories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.777 *Grapes H *Hare, stuffed with figsMemories of Ice, Chapter 8 *HoneyMemories of Ice, Chapter 9 J *Jerked meatToll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.143 / Spiced jerkyToll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.216 K *Karybral - fruit-bearing vines found in Seven CitiesThe Bonehunters, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.116 L *Leeches, smoked *LobstersToll the Hounds, Chapter 16, US TPB p.530 M *Mussels - served in garlic butter *MuttonFall of Light, Chapter 12 N *Nathii black-cake with syrupMemories of Ice, Chapter 15 O *OlivesMemories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.795-796 *Onions and carrots - served fried *Orthen meatDust of Dreams, Chapter 5, UK HB p.169The Crippled God, Chapter 2, UK HC p.53 *Oysters, freshwater P *PapayasToll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.198/200 *Pastries - Kruppe was forever eating pastriesGardens of the Moon, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.612 example *PearsStonewielder, Chapter 6, US HC p.307 *Porridge, Hot grainStonewielder, Chapter 3, US HC p.173 *PotatoesGardens of the Moon, Chapter 19, US HC p.393 R *Rhivi sweetcakesMemories of Ice, Chapter 5 *Rice - Paran rides past rice paddies in Gardens of the MoonGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.36 *Roast pork - served by Roald to Baruk's guest CroneGardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.200 *Rubyberry sauce *Rye loaf - Kruppe served it up sliced in one of his dreamsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.175 S *Salted fishToll the Hounds, Chapter 17, US TPB p.560 *Sebar - a fruit with a nauseating reek *Sepah - unleavened breadDeadhouse Gates, Glossary, UK MMPB p.936 *Sheep - i.e., lamb and muttonToll the Hounds, Chapter 17, US TPB p.561 *Slipper minnows, smoked *Sliverfish - a small fish from Lake Azur, DarujhistanToll the Hounds, Chapter 3, US TPB p.73 *Smoked horseToll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.127 *Spiced apple pieToll the Hounds, Chapter 3, US TPB p.69 *Stew *Stuffed roasted volesToll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.204 *Sweetroot - treat for horsesMemories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.733 *Sweet tubers T *Tasr - sepah with honeyDeadhouse Gates, Glossary, UK MMPB p.936 Y *Yogurt (goat's milk)Dancer's Lament, Chapter 3, US HC p.65 Notes and references Category:Substances Category:Food